Pirate's Treasure
Start: Talk to Redbeard Frank in Port Sarim Requirements: None Items needed: 60 coins White Apron (can be bought from Thessalia's Fine Clothes) Spade (one can be found in a house in Falador) Runes to teleport to Varrock and Falador would be helpful Before starting the quest, purchase a White Apron from Thessalia's Fine Clothes in Varrock and get a Spade from Draynor Manor, or the house north of the park in Falador. Now, to start the quest, talk to Redbeard Frank in The Rusty Anchor in Port Sarim. Tell him you are in search of treasure. He says he knows where some is and can tell you where its located for the price of some Karamja Rum. However, Karamja Rum cannot be taken off the island of Karamja, making his request a bit tough to pull off. Go to the docks and talk to either Captain Tobias or Seaman Thresnor and ask to sail to Karamja. Go to Zambo's store, the southern building near the dock, and purchase one Karamja Rum for 30 coins. Now, go across to Luthas' store and ask him for a job at the plantation. You will have to use Luhthas crate to smuggle the rum off Karamja because the Customs Officers do not search it. Put the bottle of rum in the crate just outside Luthas store and then pick ten bananas from the plantation Banana trees nearby. Put the bananas in the create until it is full. When you're done, talk to Luthas again for your payment. Now, speak to the Customs Officer and sail back to Port Sarim. When you arrive in Port Sarim, go to Wydin's Food Store, which is beside the dock. Try to open the closed door and Wydin will tell you only employees can enter that back room. Ask if you can be employed, and he will agree as long as you wear a White Apron. Once you are hired, enter the back room and search the crate to retrieve your bottle of Karamja Rum. Return to Redbeard Frank, who will take the rum from you. He will then tell you the story of One Eyed Hector, who pirate captain who became very rich but was killed by the Asgarnian Navy. Redbeard Frank will then give you a key to One Eyed Hector's chest in his room in the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. When you arrive at the Blue Moon Inn, go to the first floor and use the Chest Key on the chest in the southwestern room. You'll obtain a message that simply says to dig "behind the south bench in the park", the park being Falador Park. Travel to Falador and head to Falador Park. Look for the southern bench and you'll see a patch of flowers behind it. Use your spade on the flowers and you will dig up a little bag of treasure, completing the quest. Note that Wyson The Gardener will attack the you if he catches you digging for the treasure. He may pose a small challenge for new players, but is overall a very weak enemy. You do not have to kill him if another player is distracting him by talking to him. Rewards 2 Quest Points 450 coins Gold ring Emerald